


Eclipsed

by M4N14C



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Original Pokemon Region, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, reader is female, sorry boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4N14C/pseuds/M4N14C
Summary: A girl, Y/N, embarks on her very own journey! With her very own Pokemon. But it isn't a Chimchar, Piplup, or Turtwig, no. She has a special starter. It talks. And floats. And was hatched with pretty unique moves. But she doesn't love it any less! Will she beat the elite four? Will she catch new friends? Find out in Eclipsed!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Original story, original region, let's hope it doesn't terribly backfire.

There was a little girl, eight years old. She was always alone.

Her parents weren't really parents. They were bad at it.

They didn't rape or abuse her, no. They didn't do anything. Anything at all.

She hated it.

But one day, she went into the forest. She went in deep, and didn't know if she could find her way back. Or if she wanted to.

She went to a place just right of the heart of the forest, where she saw an egg in a clearing. She didn't want an egg to get attacked by any wild Pokemon, sitting out in the clearing. So she took the egg.

Her parents didn't notice, or care. She took the egg up to the attic, her "room". Her parents let her take any extra room. She didn't know why she chose the attic, it was very dark and cold. But what little she calls "her" belongings were already up there. She didn't have anywhere to put the egg, so she laid it on her bed. She stared at it for a few minutes taking in the features of the egg. It was pitch black, aside from a curved red ring above the middle, and the two white streak-like lines coming down from the top. Then she held it. And pet it. And then, she talked to it. She told it all of her problems, secrets, favorites, dreams, and then some.

She realized she never said her name.

Y/N


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream leads to experience you didn't have, and a new world is opened to you.

_Child. Welcome to the world of Pokemon. My name is Arceus._

"Hi???"

_This world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. I'm sure you know this by now, though._

"Uh... yep."

_You are ten years of human age now, correct?_

"Yes...?"

 _Excellent! When humans are ten years of age, they may become 'Pokemon Trainers', humans who may legally catch, train, and battle with Pokemon_.

"Battle?"

_Yes. A Pokemon battle... Well, I'll just show you._

*Suddenly, you see two creatures in front of you. A giant blue turtle with a spiky, purple shell and a horn on its head, across from an orange tortoise with a holed, grey shell.*

"Whoa! What are they?"

_You are using a Lapras, an ice/water type. Your opponent is Torkoal, a fire type. Now, call out a move for Lapras to use, but try to pick a water type move, like surf, as it will be super effective._

"Umm... Ok. Lapras, use surf!"

“Laaa~" “Toorr!"

_There! You defeated it. You're a natural. But now, it is time to wake up. Take your belongings and head to Graff Town, and get your trainer card. Become an official trainer! Goodbye!_

"Wai-" You wake up. You start thinking about what Arceus said. Become an official trainer? Well, no one would miss you, and you _are_ now ten... Well, it's decided. You take your backpack and put your clothes, toothbrush, and sleeping bag in it. You grab your egg, which you had affectionately named Schatz (your treasure), and head downstairs. You make yourself two slices of toast, and grab a water bottle. You open your front door and head out into Dienibris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh some action! And a slightly longer chapter!

Y/N took a few steps outside, feeling the wind. She didn't go out a lot, and now had to explore and get a license to train Pokemon. She headed through the forest, pointedly avoiding the tall grass. She still knew that's where wild Pokemon hide.   
  
She walked down the path, waving to the Pokemon she saw on the way. She started skipping to go faster, still clutching Schatz to her chest. She started humming, and then thinking about her dream. She feels as though she's heard of the name Arceus before, but she doesn't know from where.   
  
By the time she snaps out of it, she realizes she's in the middle of a group of trees. She could see the path, but there's a spider web in the way.  _ How did I even get in this position? _ She shrugged, then stepped forward, onto a twig. She heard rustling in the trees, and narrowly ducked to avoid the poison sting fired at her head.   
  
She saw an Ariados and a Spinarak, the Spinarak having fired the Poison Sting, judging by the frustrated face on it's rear due to missing. The Spinarak charges up for another shot, but the Ariados fires first. However, the Ariados fired Spider Web instead, making Y/N slower. Still, she knew what was coming, and narrowly dodged the Spinarak's second Poison Sting. She started running, but due to the Spider Web, it was more of a speed walk.   
  
The Ariados leapt on her back, making her fall. She managed to turn on the way down, so she fell onto the Ariados, Schatz still safe. She flailed, hitting Ariados' head, knocking it onto the ground, barely conscious, though it had probably decided she wasn't worth it. She got up and started speed walking again, the Spinarak right on her tail. She barely noticed the spider-web crack on Schatz's hard surface, as she was high on adrenaline. Luckily, she registered the pun. Nice. She kept running, the path not far from her. Weaving her way through the trees, she almost made it... that is, until she ran into the spider web. She got caught in it, the angry Spinarak still there, slowing down now that it's prey was caught. It started charging up a Poison Sting, aiming at Y/N's head.   
  
But then, the area was captured in a light. Not a white one, just a lightish grey. When it disappeared and the human plus Pokemon could see again, the girl felt a bit lighter, but it seemed nothing else changed. Snapping out of its state of shock, the Spinarak fired.   
  
Well, it would have, anyway, if a dark, clawed appendage didn't come out of it's shadow and grab it's head, slamming it against the ground to knock it unconscious. Out of the shadow rose a dark figure. It appeared mostly humanoid, aside from the small midsection, tail, and wisps flowing from its shoulders. And the whole having no legs thing. Instead, it floated. It was pitch black, aside from the hair-like wisp that was a part of it's head, along with the jagged, red ring around its 'neck'. It had striking green eyes. It floated about three feet off the ground, and slowly approached the still-tied-up Y/N. It ripped the web off of her, and took her out of the remains. She was a little intimidated, but also felt safe. Much more so in shock. It didn't help when the creature spoke.   
  
**"Hello. I am Schatz, if you so wish to call me that."**

 


End file.
